


Pitch Black

by ximeria



Category: Primeval
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have secrets. Some of them are better at keeping them than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "secrets" for the 8th Porn Battle

They all have secrets. Some of them are better at keeping them than others.

There's the big one, what the ARC is and what they do every time the anomaly detector goes off.

Then there's the small stuff. The things that everyone knows but everyone acts as if they don't.

There's Lester, who cares about them, even when he tells them they're a pain in the arse.

There's Conner, who has a crush on Abby the size of Asia.

There's Danny, who's an adrenaline junkie and a bad influence on Becker. Or a good influence if anyone asks Danny. Which they don't. Least of all Becker because he probably knows the answer already.

Danny leans on the railing, watching the main area of the ARC. He loves people watching when there's time for it. There's a lot to learn from it and he likes knowing the people he works with as well as he can. He's not good at letting them close to himself. He lets them see some things, allows some information to be general knowledge, but he's still a private person.

There's a presence next to him and Danny doesn't have to turn his head to know who it is. If he's good at keeping his personal life out of the way of the team, he has some serious competition in Becker.

And possibly a bit of a threat as well, because Becker is attentive and he doesn't miss much.

Danny knows that Becker trusts him more than he does most of the people at the ARC and that he takes orders from him even when Becker obviously thinks he's out of his mind. And that's good, Danny needs Becker to trust him in the field.

It's when they're not in the field that Danny doesn't trust _himself_ around Becker. It's become a bit of a habit to run drills and minor competitions badly disguised as drills. It's not like Danny doesn't know that half the employees at the ARC run bets as to who wins this week's 'exercise'.

It's fun but it makes it so much easier for Danny to slip. He likes Becker and that's not a secret to anyone. However, it's the fact that Danny wouldn't turn him down if Becker ever were to come to him for something more that worries him. It could throw the team dynamics even more than they already are. Even if Danny's already at a point where he'll lay his life down for any of them.

Becker doesn't know, Danny's sure of that. At least not yet. Lester, however, is a different matter. Their boss is a far too good at reading between the lines and while he hasn't warned Danny off yet, it's hard to miss the raised eyebrows and hard looks.

A pair of night vision goggles dangle in Danny's line of sight and he raises an eyebrow in question. They haven't scheduled a drill, even if today Lester's across the city in some boring meeting. They try to schedule their fun for when he's not there. He looks like a heart attack about to happen most of the time when he catches them at some insanity or another.

Danny looks up and meets Becker's eyes and can't help but smile a little at the barely hidden grin.

"I told Lester we'd be sweeping the base for bugs," Becker says lightly. "Just as a precaution."

"We did that yesterday," Danny replies. He knows Becker's up to something.

"We didn't sweep his office using these."

Danny looks at the goggles and frowns. "You're thinking we'll find something in there in the dark?"

"Some things might turn up if we use these," Becker replies, a far too innocent look on his face.

It's such a flimsy excuse and Danny can't see why Becker would suggest it. And that means he's hooked. He can't say no now. He's far too curious to see what's going on.

Becker leads the way and Danny follows. He's glad that the people who work at the ARC are used to them two of them doing weird stuff, so no one gives them a second look.

Once inside Lester's office, Becker flicks a switch and the glass goes dark, and they can't see through it. Then he throws Danny a pair of goggles and switches off the light.

Danny switches the goggles on and he's puzzled as he watches Becker doing something at the door and he realizes that quite possibly, he's just allowed himself to get locked up with the other man in their boss' office.

In the dark.

He watches as the heat signature of Becker moves through the room. "So, you start in one side of the office, I take the other," Danny says and moves to pass Becker who's standing at Lester's desk.

Everything's okay until Danny feels a hand on his arm and looks down. Becker's hand looks odd trough the goggles and Danny again wonders why Becker would have suggested this.

Looking up, he can tell that Becker's taking his goggles off and reaching for him again. Danny's too surprised to react when the zipper of his boiler suit is pulled down and Becker slides his hands inside.

The touch is startlingly hot and Danny tears the goggles off, because it's just queer watching the heat readings through those when he's being touched in such a manner.

"Becker," he says quietly. He isn't sure what to say to Becker, but he's quite sure as he's the older one, he should have more sense and therefore be the one to say no.

"I'm not wrong, am I?" says Becker, breath hot on Danny's face.

Danny swallows hard. He'll be lying if he says yes. He wishes he can see Becker's face, but the only illumination in the room comes from various small lights on electronics, not enough to be of any help.

"Quinn..."

"No," Danny finally manages to get out. He's not used to being pursued like this. He knows he and Becker have been flirting in their own way since the beginning, but he's never allowed himself to imagine that Becker would dare take the first step.

Then again, he probably isn't half as surprised as he should be. Becker's a competitive bastard and a damned good soldier. You don't get to where he is without stubbornness and determination.

Danny reaches up and puts his hands on Becker's neck, finds his jaw and chin and cups it, leaning in, only at the last second wondering if this is even what Becker wants. For all Danny knows, he could just be after a tumble, a bit of stress relief.

The doubt vanishes as Becker closes the last half inch of distance and presses his mouth to Danny's. The kiss is wet and indecent and if Danny wasn't half-hard before when Becker started touching him, he is now, his body singing with the attention as Becker touches him.

Danny's breathless when they break apart. Becker pushes him back to lean on Lester's desk and there's no doubt as to what his intent is when he slides the suit down and off Danny's arms, pulling it down with him as he kneels in front of him.

Danny swallows hard as Becker frees him from his underwear. The hot breath on his cock is almost enough to set him off, but Danny refuses to be bested this way. He pushes the fingers of one hand through Becker's soft hair and braces the other one behind himself on the desk.

Biting his lower lip to keep quiet, Danny drowns in the feel of Becker's mouth on him, of the feel of his tongue as it teases the head of his cock. It almost makes Danny cry out when Becker swallows him down.

The darkness adds a little extra to the experience. Danny can't see so the rest of his senses go into overdrive. He can feel everywhere Becker touches him, he can hear Becker's harsh breathing as well as his own. He can smell the musk and it makes his own mouth water. He wonders if Becker might be open to being bent over Lester's desk.

For a few moments, Danny is so focused on just the two of them and the pleasure of strong fingers digging into his hip and thigh that his release almost takes him by surprise. He chokes out a needy sound and collapses, sliding to the floor when Becker lets go of him.

Danny can feel the puff of breath on his face again when Becker leans in, a quiet chuckle before he's kissing Danny.

They stay where they are for a moment longer, then Danny can't help but reach for Becker, finding his thigh by luck and sliding his hand up along the inseam.

Becker's hand on his stops him and Danny can't help a disappointed noise from escaping him.

"There are plenty more rooms that could do with a thorough sweep," Becker whispers against his lips.

Danny allows his own mouth to curve up into a lewd grin and he knows Becker can feel it because there's laughter in the next kiss.

The End


End file.
